Wakeboards with or without (wakeskates) wake bindings are used behind watercraft, and typically and currently, have front and rear longitudinal center fins extending downwardly and generally perpendicularly, i.e., 90 degrees from the plane of the bottom wakeboard surface.
Wakeboards with such fins provide for control and hold by a rider in use. Thus, when a wakeboard lies flat in the water, the front, the rear, or both the front and rear fins protrude from the bottom of the wakeboard at about a right angle to the water surface.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved wakeboard and method with increased rider hold and control and increased rider ability to change the wakeboard direction or orientation.